Flower For You
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Ketika Kim Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho. Tapi... RnR pliss


**Flower For You**

By

Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: Just read~ :D

Casts :: Jung Yunho, Kim –Jung- Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin and Park Yoochun.

Warning :: Yaoi, gaje~

**xxx**

**A**ku berdiri di depan toko bungaku yang sudah tutup. Tentu saja niat awalku adalah langsung pulang, namun tidak dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur malam ini. Sial sekali aku lupa membawa payung. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus menunggu hingga hujan berhenti.

Mataku memandang lurus ke jalanan yang mulai lengang. Jelas saja, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Siapa juga yang mau keluar terlebih dengan cuaca seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seorang pria berlari-lari ke arahku. Pria itu kemudian berhenti di depan tokoku dan berdiri di sampingku. Kurasa dia butuh tempat berteduh.

Kulirik pria yang berdiri di sampingku. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman karena jasnya yang kelihatan mahal itu basah disebabkan oleh hujan. Mulutnya juga terlihat memaki tanpa suara. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya cukup lama. Hm, pria ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Rahangnya terbentuk sempurna, hidungnya mancung dan…

"Eh!" Buru-buru aku memalingkan wajahku ketika pria itu menoleh ke arahku. Wajahku terasa panas karena malu dan lagi, ah… mata pria itu tajam sekali. Membuatku merasa… berdebar-debar?

Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong! Kau baru bertemu pria itu beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi bisa-bisanya kau berdebar-debar seperti ini. Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri.

'Plok, plok.'

Kutepuk-tepuk pipiku pelan untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang melintas di benakku. Oke, kuakui saja. Aku ini berbeda dari laki-laki lainnya. Aku tertarik pada wanita tapi juga tertarik pada pria. Biseks istilahnya, huh? Jadi wajar kan kalau aku berdebar-debar karena pria tampan di sampingku ini?

"Ne?"

"Eh?" Sekali lagi aku terperanjat kaget ketika mendengar suara pria di sampingku. Takut-takut kulirikkan mataku ke arahnya. Dia sedang menelepon seseorang rupanya. Dan aku kembali terperanjat ketika pria tampan itu melirik ke arahku tiba-tiba.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Rasanya aku sangat malu. Malu sekali. Kalau bukan karena hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti ini, aku pasti sudah pergi dari sini. Dalam hati aku terus mengutuki tetesan air yang turun dari langit ini.

Perhatianku kemudian teralih pada sebuah mobil mahal yang melaju kencang dari arah kananku.

'Ckiit!'

Mobil hitam itu berhenti secara mendadak di depanku. Menyebabkan genangan air memercik mengenai celana panjang yang kukenakan. Aish… siapa sih yang membawa mobil ini? Tidak sopan sekali.

Seorang pria yang menurutku lumayan tampan keluar dari mobil itu. "Mianhae Yun, tadi aku keasyikan di pub. Hahaha…" Pria itu berbicara pada pria tampan di sampingku. Temannya kah?

"Dasar. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku bawa mobil sendiri," ujar pria tampan itu. Ah, suaranya bagus sekali. Benar-benar suara khas lelaki.

"Ya sudah, jangan marah lagi Yunho. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." Pria itu kembali memasuki mobilnya diikuti pria tampan yang kurasa bernama Yunho itu. Sebelum dia pergi ia melirikku sejenak. Dan kau tahu? Pria itu tersenyum tipis padaku. Ah, dia terlihat semakin tampan. Seharusnya aku balas tersenyum padanya, tapi entah kenapa bibirku tidak bisa bergerak. Wajahku terasa panas dan kuyakin wajahku pasti memerah saat ini. Daripada malu aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan kepalaku tetap tertunduk sampai mobil mahal itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ck~

.

.

.

**M**atahari bersinar terang siang ini. Namun cahayanya tidak terlalu menyengat karena terhalangi oleh awan besar yang berarak. Aku duduk di kursi di toko bungaku sambil menopangkan dagu dengan sebelah tanganku. Toko bungaku tidak terlalu besar. Bagian depannya dipenuhi dengan bunga dan tanaman lainnya. Sedangkan aku duduk di toko bagian dalam, dari sini aku bisa memantau bagian depan toko. Di toko ini aku dibantu oleh seorang pegawai, pegawaiku yang melayani pembeli sedangkan aku mengurusi keuangan.

Aku melamun, tepatnya melamunkan pria semalam. Aku tahu ini gila. Maksudku bagaimana mungkin aku melamunkan seseorang yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Tapi yah… itu kenyataannya. Kurasa aku terbius oleh ketampanannya. Ya ampun, kenapa aku berpikir seperti perempuan?

"Joongie hyung, kenapa kau melamun?" Kyuhyun, pegawai di tokoku ini menegurku, "Gwaenchana, eh?"

"Ne, gwaenchana," jawabku asal.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tidak lama ia beranjak pergi dariku, kurasa ada pelanggan yang ingin membeli bunga kami. Aku masih asyik melamun, sesekali sambil mengelus-elus kelopak bunga tulip mungil di hadapanku. Tidak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan selembar uang bernominal besar di tangannya.

"Hyung, dia membeli bunga Krisan sepuluh batang. Ini uangnya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan uang itu padaku. Aku kemudian menarik laci uang untuk memberi kembaliannya, "Hyung, pelanggan kita yang ini tampan sekali lho," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Tampan mana sama pria semalam? "Oh ya?" responku dengan tidak niat. Aku menghitung lembaran uang kembalian sebelum memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Yap. Benar-benar tampan. Tapi yah… Changmin jauh lebih tampan lagi…" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan. Changmin adalah adik laki-lakiku yang sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang. Dan Kyuhyun ini bisa dibilang calon adik iparku.

Karena penasaran aku sedikit menggeser badanku untuk melihat setampan apa pelanggan kami itu.

Eh?

Tunggu, bukankah itu lelaki yang semalam?

Pria itu terlihat mengangguk sambil tersenyum singkat pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Aish, kalau tahu itu laki-laki yang semalam harusnya aku saja yang melayaninya.

Ah, tapi mana bisa aku melakukan itu. Setelah gelagatku semalam yang sangat memalukan aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya. Hei, tunggu dulu. Memangnya dia ingat wajahku? Ya Tuhan… Pria bernama Yunho itu sudah menguasai sebagian besar pikiranku.

.

.

.

**B**unga yang indah adalah bunga yang terkena cukup sinar matahari. Begitu pikirku ketika aku menggeser keluar sebuah pot berisi bunga tulip yang sedikit layu karena letaknya terlalu ke dalam toko. Setelah menggeser di tempat yang tepat, aku menyiram air di tanahnya. Memastikan kalau makhluk mungil nan manis ini tidak kekurangan air.

"Maaf?"

"Ya?" Aku membalikkan badanku ketika seseorang memanggilku. Kurasa pelanggan kami. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat bahwa orang itu adalah pria tampan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku membutuhkan bunga-bunga ini. Bisa kau sediakan?" ujarnya ramah sambil menyodorkan sehelai kertas padaku. Namun bukannya bertindak, aku justru terdiam. Entahlah, tubuhku terasa tidak mau digerakkan. Aku hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatapnya lurus. "Maaf?" Ia bergumam, membuatku tersadar dari gugupku.

"Eh, anda bilang apa tadi?"

Pria itu sedikit tertegun, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengulang perkataannya, "Tolong sediakan bunga-bunga yang berada di daftar ini," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu.

Aku mengambil kertas itu dengan kepala tertunduk, "Kyu!" panggilku. Tak lama Kyuhyun muncul, "Ya hyung?"

"Ini, tolong kau ambilkan bunga-bunga di daftar ini," ujarku sambil menyodorkan kertas itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat lalu segera mencarikan bunga-bunga yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Aku berpikir harus segera pergi dari sini. Berlama-lama dengan pria ini hanya akan membuatku merasa gugup. Namun baru selangkah aku menjauh tiba-tiba pria itu memanggilku, "Hei, kau!" Tidak sopan kalau aku langsung pergi dan mengacuhkan panggilannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya, "Y-ya?"

Pria itu menatapku secara intens, "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

'Deg'

Aku harus menjawab apa?

"E-eh? K-kurasa tidak." Terpaksa aku berbohong. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku harus berbohong. Tapi kurasa pria itu tidak percaya, ia masih menatapku dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Ah, aku ingat." Ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau laki-laki lucu tempo hari. Kau ingat aku?"

Apa katanya? Laki-laki lucu? Jadi begitu ya penilaiannya tentang diriku…

"Err… memangnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak ingat? Beberapa hari yang lalu kita berteduh dari hujan di depan toko ini. Ah, tak kusangka kalau toko ini ternyata milikmu," ujarnya dengan nada bersahabat. Sepertinya dia pria yang cukup ramah.

"Oh iya, kau yang waktu itu," gumamku akhirnya dengan nada pelan.

"Ne, namaku Jung Yunho." Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku, "Kau?"

Aku memandang tangannya yang terjulur padaku. Dengan agak ragu aku menyambut jabat tangannya, "K-Kim Jaejoong." Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan suaraku yang terdengar bergetar.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil. Mungkin kami akan berbincang lebih lama jika saja Kyuhyun tidak datang dan membawa pesanan bunga Yunho. "Well Jaejoong-ah, aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Humm... y-yeah..."

Yunho mengangguk singkat seraya tersenyum sebelum menghilang ke dalam mobil mahalnya. Aku masih mematung disini. Menatap mobil hitam yang menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi. Dilihat dari mobil dan jas yang ia gunakan sepertinya ia orang kaya.

"Hyung? Kau menyukai orang itu?" Suara Kyuhyun mengejutkanku. Cepat-cepat aku menjauh darinya sambil menutup telingaku. Kyuhyun berbisik di telingaku dan telingaku cukup sensitif.

"A-apa?"

"Ya, tidak usah menyangkal hyung. Aku tahu kau menyukainya kan?"

"Aku? Menyukai Yunho?"

"Ohh... namanya Yunho ya?" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, "Oke hyung! Selamat berjuang ya!" serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Aku hanya diam tidak merespon. Huh? Berjuang apanya? Berjuang untuk mendapatkan Yunho? "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Kyu," ujarku lirih. Kyuhyun yang tadinya menepuk pundakku kini menghentikan kegiatannya dan ganti menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, "Maksudmu hyung?"

Aku menghela napas sejenak, "Kau lihat kan pakaian dan mobil Yunho? Dari situ saja kelihatan kalau dia orang kaya. Mana mau dia denganku yang hanya penjual bunga ini."

Hening sejenak. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ya, kuakui aku jatuh cinta padanya. Awal pertemuan kami aku jatuh cinta pada parasnya dan beberapa menit yang lalu aku jatuh cinta pada semua yang ada pada dirinya. Wajahnya, suaranya, caranya tertawa dan banyak lagi. Tapi yah... mendapatkannya hanya mimpi untukku. Aku hanya penjual bunga, dan dia? Dari pakaiannya kurasa dia seorang direktur atau setidaknya dia pasti mempunyai sebuah perusahaan.

'Bugh!'

Kyuhyun meninju bahuku cukup kuat. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Apa-apaan kau hyung? Kenapa pesimis begitu?" ujar Kyuhyun membuatku bingung, "Kau memang hanya penjual bunga, tapi bukankah dari pekerjaan hyung ini kau berhasil menyekolahkan Changmin hingga ke Jepang, huh? Seharusnya kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri, hyung!"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ya, dia benar juga. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan ketika aku berusia empat belas tahun dan Changmin dua belas tahun. Saat itu tak ada satupun sanak saudara yang mau menampung kami, mereka seolah pura-pura tidak tahu. Sejak itu aku mulai berjuang untukku dan untuk Changmin.

Untuk sementara kami bisa hidup dari harta peninggalan kedua orang tua kami. Namun aku sadar, aku tidak bisa bergantung pada itu saja. Aku mulai mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Apa saja yang penting halal dan menghasilkan uang. Aku juga tidak mau hanya memiliki satu pekerjaan saja. Karena itu tidak akan cukup membiayai sekolahku dan Changmin. Dan akhirnya saat aku kelas dua SMA aku memiliki lima pekerjaan sambilan. Hidupku dan Changmin mulai terjamin, tapi efek sampingnya? Sekolahku terbengkalai. Dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku menghentikan sekolahku hingga kelas dua SMA saja. Aku memutuskan untuk fokus pada pekerjaan.

Tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Aku tidak mau dia berhenti sekolah. Berulang kali Changmin merengek padaku supaya ia berhenti sekolah dan membantuku bekerja. Tapi tidak, aku ingin Changmin tetap sekolah hingga ia mendapat gelar pendidikan. Toko ini dulunya milik seorang kenalanku, namun kemudian dia menjual tokonya padaku. Dan dari hasil berdagang bunga aku berhasil menyekolahkan Changmin hingga universitas. Aku hebat, huh?

Tapi yah... tetap saja itu bukan penjamin untukku mendapatkan Yunho. Mwo? Barusan aku bilang apa? Kenapa aku jadi berangan-angan untuk mendapatkan Yunho?

.

.

.

"**H**yung, dia datang lagi." Aku yang tadinya sedang membaca majalah sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berbisik sambil menepuk pundakku. Kututup majalahku dan melongokkan kepala ke depan toko. Mataku membulat dan mulutku sedikit terbuka. Yeah, tampang orang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak, itu Yunho! Kenapa dia datang lagi?

Aish, bukannya aku tidak suka kalau Yunho datang, apalagi ia seorang pembeli, hanya saja aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika berhadapan dengannya. Mata tajamnya seolah mengurungku setiap aku bertatapan dengannya, suara bass-nya yang seksi seakan-akan menghipnotisku. Membuatku tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar.

"Kau tidak mau melayaninya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, eh, itu… K-kau saja yang kesana, aku sedang malas," ujarku cepat.

"Yakin? Memangnya kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya hyung?"

"T-tidak… err- maksudku ya, eh, tidak, tidak." Aigoo… Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan ucapanku. "Aish sudahlah, cepat kesana!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil melangkah ke depan toko. Berbeda denganku yang hanya menekuk wajah. Kulihat Yunho mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa karena aku tidak bisa dengar. Tapi dari raut Yunho sepertinya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang serius. Aku sedikit heran ketika melihat raut Kyuhyun yang terkejut. Mataku masih tertuju ke sana, rasa penasaran memenuhi pikiranku. Dan rasa penasaran kian meningkat ketika kulihat Kyuhyun membisiki sesuatu pada Yunho dan kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

Aish, mereka bicara apa sih?

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kulihat semburat merah tipis membias di pipi pucatnya. "Yunho hyung tampan juga ya?" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan uang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mendelik sebal pada Kyuhyun yang masih asyik tersenyum sendiri.

"Yea~ dia orang yang tampan dan sangat ramah," seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di dekatku.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Changmin," gumamku sambil melotot kesal padanya. Dia bicara tentang Yunho sambil tersenyum manis begitu, membuat sebal saja!

"Ya! Apa boleh buat kan? Aku jarang sekali bertemu Changmin~" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Khas uke sekali jika sedang marah. "Oh ya hyung, sepertinya Yunho hyung menyukaiku~"

"What?" Aku membelalakkan mata tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. Yunho menyukai Kyu? Yang benar saja! "Kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, matanya berbinar senang, "Dia bilang aku manis seperti tulip, lalu Yunho hyung menambahkan kalau dia menyukai bunga tulip~"

Hah~ tubuhku terasa lemas mendengarnya. Yunho menyukai Kyu? Tapi bukankah aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya? Kenapa dia malah menyukai Kyu? Kenapa tidak menyukaiku? Aish, kenapa aku berpikir begini? Kekanakkan sekali

"Kau tidak marah kan hyung?" Kyuhyun melirikku dengan tatapan takut-takut.

Aku diam sejenak, menarik napas panjang lalu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

Senyum cerah yang sejak tadi menghias wajah manis Kyuhyun mendadak luntur dan digantikan oleh garis-garis penyesalan, "Apa boleh buat kan…" Kyuhyun berujar lirih, "Aku memang mencintai Changmin, tapi dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan tidak ada waktu meneleponku. Sedangkan Yunho hyung cukup sering kesini…" diam sejenak. Kulirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menarik napas dalam, lalu menatapku dengan raut memelas, "Hyung mengertikan?"

Hatiku benar-benar terasa perih. Saking perihnya hingga membuatku sulit bernapas. Kyuhyun sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, tapi sekarang dia mengkhianatiku. Ah, mengkhianati apanya? Wajar jika Kyuhyun menyukai Yunho yang tampan itu. Dan hal yang wajar pula jika Yunho menyukai Kyuhyun yang manis dan menyenangkan.

"Hyung…"

Aku melirik Kyuhyun. Segenap kekuatan kukerahkan untuk memaksa senyum tipis menguar di wajahku, "N-nde…"

.

.

.

**S**iang ini lumayan cerah. Aku sedang berpangku tangan sambil berkali-kali menghela napas. Sesekali aku melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menyirami bunga, ia terus tersenyum. Sepertinya senang sekali. Apa karena hari ini Yunho akan datang lagi?

"Haaaahh~" Aku menghela napas lagi. Aku masih kepikiran ucapan Kyuhyun semalam. Sebenarnya hari ini pun aku malas membuka toko dan memilih untuk membasahi bantal dengan air mata seperti yang kulakukan semalam. Konyol memang. Tapi tadi malam aku sungguh-sungguh menangis.

Tapi aku sadar aku tidak boleh kalah oleh perasaan sendiri sampai-sampai malas membuka toko. Aku tidak hanya bekerja untuk diriku, aku juga bekerja untuk Changmin yang sedang di negeri Sakura sana. Ah, bicara soal Changmin apa dia sudah tahu tentang Yunho dan Kyuhyun? Tadi malam aku lupa memberitahunya karena terlalu sibuk menangis.

'Deg!'

Jantungku seolah berhenti ketika kulihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing berhenti di depan tokoku. Dan dari mobil itu keluar sosok tampan seorang Jung Yunho. Napasku seolah tercekat ketika kulihat Yunho menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Aku sedikit heran ketika kulihat Yunho berjalan ke arahku.

"Hai Jae…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Err… Aku ingin bertanya," ujarnya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Seolah-olah ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa?"

"Itu…" Yunho menggantung kalimatnya, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menyiram bunga, "Kau tahu bunga yang mengartikan perasaan cinta?"

'Deg'

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun hidupku jantungku berdetak begitu keras sampai terasa sakit. Bunga yang mengartikan perasaan cinta? Untuk apa Yunho bertanya seperti itu? "M-memang kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

Yunho tersenyum. Kulihat semburat merah tipis membayang di pipinya, "Err… Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yang spesial…"

Kakiku serasa melebur menjadi abu. Tubuhku terasa lemas seketika. Menyatakan perasaan? Pada siapa? Kyu kah?

"Dan kebetulan orang yang kusukai ini cukup dekat dengan bunga, jadi aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku dengan bunga."

Jantungku berdetak kian keras. Dadaku mulai terasa nyeri. Mati-matian aku menahan air mata yang siap membobol mataku. Jelas sekali kan? Dari ucapannya aku sudah tahu kalau Yunho memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Dan dia akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Kenapa dunia tidak adil? Ini kali pertama aku menyukai seseorang hingga seperti ini. Menyukai pada pertemuan pertama dan jatuh cinta pada pertemuan kedua. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada orang lain dalam jangka waktu secepat ini. Tapi kenapa perasaan ini harus berakhir dengan cara yang mengenaskan?

"Kau tahu tidak?" desak Yunho.

Aku menggigit bibirku bagian dalam, "N-ne," gumamku dengan suara yang mulai parau. "Satu tangkai bunga mawar berarti 'Cintaku hanya untukmu seorang'. Dua tangkai berarti, 'Kau dan aku saling mencintai'. Tiga berarti…"

"Kalau lima puluh?" Yunho memotong ucapanku.

"Lima puluh? Lima puluh tangkai mawar merah berarti 'Ini adalah cinta yang tidak akan kusesali'," jawabku. Yah, sebagai penjual bunga aku selalu menghapal makna setiap bunga. Karena ada juga pembeli yang mencari bunga yang sesuai dengan perasaan atau kondisi mereka.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku beli lima puluh tangkai," ujar Yunho cepat sambil tersenyum. Kulihat ia bergegas membuka dompetnya.

"M-maaf Yunho, kalau bunga sebanyak itu saat ini belum ada."

Gerakan Yunho terhenti, "Kalau besok?"

"Ne, akan kuusahakan."

Yunho tersenyum puas. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar Won, mungkin bermaksud membayar dahulu. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ne?" ujar Yunho ketika aku sedang menghitung uang kembalian. Aku mengangguk paham. Aku mengerti kalau Yunho ingin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Y-yun…" panggilku pelan sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian pada Yunho.

"Ne? Apa?"

"I-itu…" Aku menggigit bibirku sedikit kuat, "Apa… Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanyaku. Aku tahu akan mendapat jawaban yang menyakitkan, namun aku ingin memastikan.

"Ne," jawab Yunho singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Kyu sudah memiliki kekasih…"

"Aku tahu." Dan kemudian Yunho membalikkan badannya begitu saja. Meninggalkanku dengan wajah yang mulai basah karena air mata.

"Hiks…"

.

.

.

**A**ku mengikat lima puluh tangkai bunga mawar dihadapanku dengan pita berwarna merah muda. Merah segar. Benar-benar bunga yang cantik. Kemarin sepulang dari toko aku mendatangi tempat pendistribusian bunga dan memesan lima puluh tangkai mawar ini.

Dari tadi Kyuhyun terus menanyakan untuk apa bunga sebanyak ini. Aku hanya menjawab bahwa ada pelanggan yang memesannya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kejutan yang akan diberikan oleh Yunho pada Kyuhyun.

Ah, Kyu… Kau sungguh beruntung.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat bunga yang sudah kuhias sedemikian rupa. Mawar-mawar itu terlihat begitu cantik. Dengan kelopak-kelopak merahnya yang segar. Memberi makna akan sejatinya sebuah cinta. Ah, andaikan aku yang menerima bunga itu dari orang yang kucintai…

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ketika mendengar langkah seseorang. Kulihat Yunho berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Matanya berbinar senang memperhatikan bunga yang kurangkai. "Cantik sekali…" gumamnya.

Yunho kemudian mengambil bunga itu dan menghirup baunya. "Terima kasih Jae," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Yunho hyung?"

Perhatian kami teralih ketika kulihat Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu ruangan istirahat. Ruangan itu biasanya digunakan untuk makan siang maupun menyimpan stok bunga. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho yang memegang bunga itu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat ini. Ketika orang yang kucintai menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak melihatnya, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Jantungku berdebar keras. Nafasku terasa sesak. Kali ini aku membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Saranghae…" Suara Yunho terdengar jelas di telingaku. Seolah ia berada di sampingku. "Saranghae… Kim Jaejoong."

Eh?

Tunggu… Tadi Yunho menyebut namaku? Perlahan aku membalik badan dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kudapati Yunho berdiri di sampingku dengan lima puluh tangkai mawar ia sodorkan padaku.

"Jumlah mawar ini lima puluh tangkai. Kau mengerti artinya kan?"

Aku menatap Yunho bingung. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Bukankah Yunho menyukai Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa… Kulirik Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar di belakang Yunho. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Apa… T-tapi… Bukankah kau menyukai Kyu?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur menghapus air mataku, "Aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi yang kucintai itu kau, Jaejoongie…"

Aku masih belum mengerti. Aku menatap Yunho dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "T-tapi…"

"Ini rencana kami hyung," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah kami, "Beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho hyung mengatakan kalau ia menyukaimu. Jadi yah… Aku sedikit membuat sebuah rencana."

"J-jadi yang kau katakan Yunho menyukaimu itu bohong?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya nyengir sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Aku tahu jawabannya, Kyuhyun berbohong. Yunho tidak mencintai Kyu, tetapi Yunho mencintaiku…

"Kyu! Kau-" Aku ingin marah. Evil kecil itu benar-benar membuatku cemas. Namun amarahku itu luntur begitu saja ketika kurasakan wajahku kembali basah oleh air mata. "Dasar evil!" umpatku sambil menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Yunho kemudian meraih pinggangku dan memelukku erat. Dengan gemas ia mencium kedua mataku yang basah, "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Dan kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun karena aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

"Narsis!" gerutuku sambil memukul bahunya. Yunho tertawa sambil menarikku dalam dekapan tangannya. Aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa mendeskripsikan perasaanku. Senang, marah, lega semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku pu- Mwo? Ada apa ini?"

Aku melepas pelukanku dari Yunho dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok adikku berdiri di depan toko. Terlihat beberapa tas besar di sekitar kakinya. Changmin pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabari kami?

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan, tapi ada apa ini?" tanya Changmin dengan nada bingung, "Kenapa kau menangis Jae hyung?" Changmin berjalan ke arahku, namun belum sampai si evil yang jahil itu langsung memeluknya.

"Kyu…?" bisik Changmin bingung.

"P-pabbo! Kenapa tidak bilang kau akan pulang?" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pinggang Changmin. Suaranya terdengar sedikit parau, aku tahu ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

Perhatianku dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun teralih ketika kurasakan Yunho menarik pipiku dan menciumku dengan lembut, "Kurasa masing-masing dari kita butuh waktu privasi ne?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kulirik lagi adikku dan kekasihnya itu. Terlihat Kyuhyun memeluk sambil mencubiti pinggang Changmin sedangkan Changmin hanya mengucapkan maaf diiringi ringisan kesakitan. Ck~

"Kyu, jangan lupa tutup tokonya, ne?" ujarku sebelum akhirnya Yunho menarikku ke dalam ruangan istirahat.

Well, kami membutuhkan waktu privasi. So…

**===The End===**

**a/n****::**Alur cepat? Yes I know~ Feel gak dapet? Aku juga merasa begitu~

Ini adalah FF jaman purbakala yang kelamaan mengendap di folder kompie. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen ngelanjut nih FF dan beginilah jadinya~

Belakangan ini diriku bener2 sulit ngerjain FF. Selalu berhenti di tengah2 T^T. Padahal ide lancar2 aja~ Alhasil begitu banyak FF setengah jadi yang betebar di kompie ku *nemplok ke jidat chun*

Oke lah… Silahkan yang ini di-review~~~ Oh ya, kalau berminat kunjungin wp ini yah? **yunjaefanfiction4u(dot)wordpress(dot)com**…

Ah iya, jika ada yang merasa kalau dirinya baru2 ini menjadi YunJae shipper, aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian kalau kalian tidak perlu ragu pada couple yang satu itu. YunJae is **REAL.**Terlalu banyak bukti untuk menyatakan bahwa mereka **100%****REAL!**

Well, in the end~ saia mohon review-nya~


End file.
